


Escaping the Chaos of Coruscant

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Holidays, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Memories, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Mas Amedda and Sheev Palpatine go to Naboo for a summer break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one contains a reference from my first Sheev x Mas fanfic which is in the same series.

It was a nice summer afternoon. Sheev Palpatine decided to take a break and go for holidays to his home planet, Naboo. He deciede to stay in his old house there. A luxurious one, with a big garden in the back yard. He hadn't lent it to anyone, so it was probably dusty. He had to get some cleaners to refresh it a bit before he could stay. He hired some via HoloNet and he booked a flight to Naboo for next week.

Mas Amedda and him had decided to go together, to escape politics for a while and keep company to each other. The weather on Theed was nice, not very hot for summer.

"Welcome to my old home, now holiday apartment, Amedda." Sheev said calmly and welcoming.

"Ah, Thank you my lord!.." The Chagrian gave him a warm smile.

"Sit down, I'm going to bring some tea... Aaah, finaly, some rest... (Who cares about Dooku right now, ha?!). The Sith Lord went in his kitchen and started boiling water in a pot. Mas sat comfortably on a giant red sofa with many pillows and stared the extravagant ceiling light, which was golden with many precious stones hanging onto it. Palpatine is indeed a rich man. But this means nothing to Amedda. He only seeks his company.

When the tea was ready, Sheev was back with a tray with the pot and two cups. He placed the tray on the elegant coffee table and sat next to Mas. He poured tea in the Chagrian's cup and gave it to him with a smile. He accepted it and returned the smile.

They were alone in that house, Palpatine decided not to bring anyone else with them, not even a maid. He wanted to be free for once, and do things himself. He also wanted to have someone near him who would trust and have a good time with. That's why he brought Mas with him.

They sipped their tea quietly, while occasionally giving smiles to each other. Not the kind of smiles used to break the awkwardness in the silence, but that intimate, calm smiles that fill one's heart with hospitality and make everywhere feel like home.

Mas feels safe around his Lord. He can't forget the day when he saved him from these rogues. He is a powerful man, and if you are under his wing, you are very lucky. That's how Amedda feels.

They were discussing about the Senate and gossiping about Senators, Jedi and pretty much everyone they knew. They like doing this together. Well, Sheev is the only person Mas opens up to tell the truth. Around him, he smiles, he relaxes, he is carefree, he talks softly.

"Aah, there's no more tea in here. Hm... Do you want to go to the balcony?" Palpatine said. Mas nodded eagerly and they both stood up. Sheev opened the balcony door and revealed an amazing view of the city. The Palace looked majestic from there. "This place is enchanting, My Lord..." Mas said with excitement. His eyes lost in the landscape. Sheev smiled in agreement. "I'm glad you like it." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Mas couldn't sleep. He was constantly thinking the fact that he was alone with the Chancellor in an immense manor house, on an exotic, beautiful planet, far away from Coruscant, the Senate and politics in general.

He was moving nervously in his bed, tangling his body with the sheets. He tried closing his eyes shut, but being awake was unavoidable. He left his room and walked barefoot to the kitchen.

There, he surprisingly found Sheev drinking tea and scrolling through some pages in HoloNet on his datapad.

"My Lord?" He yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"Preparing myself for the war upcoming... I'll explain you an other time..." Sheev said in a tired tone. "What are you doing here, Mas?" He added.

"Couldn't sleep, and I wanted to get some water. Are these information about the Confederacy of Independent Systems?"

"Yeah... Yawn..."

"My Lord, it's not the time for this now... We're here to wind down. Please, do not stress yourself with politics and intrigues now..."

"I guess you're right... I'm just trying to be ready for whatever comes next... You think I'm too worried?" Sheev said with (fake) concern.

"Yeah, I do. Come on, let's go back to bed, shall we?" Mas said while touching his shoulder.

"I don't want to... I am not sleepy... After all that tea I've drunk..." Sheev looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I see..."

"Do you want to see my garden?"

"But, My Lord, isn't it too late to go outside?"

"It's never too late, Amedda! Come on, I don't think you want to sleep either. Do you?"

"To be honest I couldn't..."

"I knew it... Come with me now." Sheev stood up and fixed his robes. Then he gestured Mas to follow him.

They reached a door which leads to the back yard and Sheev unlocked it.

When it was open, it revealed a breathtaking, green scenery.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a colorful Heaven. Full of green bushes with pink, red, orange or purple flowers. Under their feet there was unlimited, light green cool grass. There was also a little beacon to light the garden.

Sheev took a deep breath of fresh air and removed his deep red and golden mules, to step on the fresh grass. Then, he gave a flirty smile to Mas and stepped further in the garden. He waved his hand to Mas, as a sign to follow him. The Chagrian shyly took of his shoes too and went towards the elder man.

"It's so beautiful out there..."

"A shame that this place would be probably affected by the war too..."

"What war, my Lord?" Mas tried to hide his disappointment that was caused by Sheev's words.

"A war to prove that the Jedi are no peaceful monks who live peacefully with the Republic and everything is fine. A war to create my Empire and unleash my powers. A war to make you mine. We will rule the Galaxy together... As Emperor and Grand Vizier."

"Oh, My Lord... You don't have to do all these to make me yours... I'm already..."

"Your words thrill me, Amedda, but I want action..."

And he stood at his tip toes and kissed the tall Chagrian on the lips. Amedda quickly wrapped his arms around Sheev's waist and returned the kiss. They parted their lips and let their tongues rub together, as they moved their hands on each other's bodies.

A bit later they were sitting on the grass, still kissing and fondling.

Not much time passed, and Palpatine pushed Mas on the grass and started undoing both of their robes.

He leaned down to kiss Amedda and stroked his blue chest. He traced a path with his fingers from his chest all the way to his hand, and then back to his chest. The light caressing tickled Mas' skin and made him shiver.

Then he moved his hand a bit down, at his stomach and waist, then to his hip. He playfully removed Mas' underwear and started stroking him.

"Can we go to bedroom...?" Mas said while panting.

"Of course we will, I have dirty things to do to you..." Sheev said with a smile.

They hurried to Palpatine's king-size bedroom. Sheev pushed him on his big and comfortable bed, which had deep red covers and fluffy pillows. Then he used the Force to fully undress him and play with him.

Amedda couldn't really explain what was that sensation, that feeling of being touched while you are not. Everywhere on his body, Sheev's invisible touch was tracing him. He gasped and moaned and gritted his teeth in pleasure, trying to stay as restrained as possible.

"Come on, Amedda, don't hold yourself from being a bit loud, enjoy it, no one is near, hehehe...."

"Nnnnhhggggghh!!!"

"Yes, louder, my dear!" Sheev teased him more.

"Nngggh! Nnnhghgh!"

"I can't hear you~!"

"Nngh, nngh! Nnngghhgaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" He suddenly climaxed. You don't last for long when someone is Force stroking you, Mas figured.

"Ooohh, that was impressive!!" Sheev said with excitement, while watching Mas wet body collapsing on the bed, panting.

"But that's not enough..."

Sheev went to him, undressed himself too and got on top of the bigger Chagrian. He kissed him on his face, his mouth, his neck, chest, stomach and then he moved down there, making him squirm to his touch.

Mas let some loud sighs as the cunning man worked slowly and painfully on him.

Minutes later, he started doing it to Mas properly.

"How cute are you like that, my dear Mas!"

"Ah, My Lord... Please... Oh!"

He thrusted in and out until they both climaxed and then collapsed on the bed, on each side, staring at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Holy Force... This was... Amazing!" Amedda said while panting.

"You are amazing, Amedda..."

Mas smiled and dared to give him a quick kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Amedda woke up naked, lying on his side, with an arm wrapped around him. He blinked a few times and turned around to face the man beside him.

"Good morning, Amedda..."

"Good morning, Chancellor..."

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't know... I hope not like a Wookiee."

"Ahaha, no. You were peaceful. Hnnngh..." He stretched. "Ah, I think we should take a shower. I hate to admit it, but we both smell kind of like Wookiee from what we did last night..."

Amedda sniffed himself and nodded with a slightly disgusted grimace. Sweat had dried on them.

Then, he remembered last night and blushed a lot. Him, and the Chancellor... Still, very strange to believe. But also... Very wonderful.

Palpatine is the man of his dreams. Charming, mature, sweet speaking, damn cunning like a fox... Mas has been in love with him since they started working together to overthrow Valorum.

"Are you ok, Amedda? Your face is more purple than Windu's lightsaber!"

Mas couldn't hide his awkwardness and embarrassment well.

"No, I'm fine... Who goes first?"

"First? Oh, no, my dear. The bathtub has enough space for the two of us. Where do you think you are? In a cheap Coruscanti motel? Ahaha, come!" Sheev said and left the bed.

He grabbed a towel from a shelf and went towards the bathroom. He stood at the door.

"What are you waiting for? Come!"

Amedda got up too and followed him, still hesitating a bit.

\-------------------------------------

Sheev stepped into the bathtub and opened the shower.

"Come in, don't be shy... Just be careful, the tub is slippery." He said to the hesitant Chagrian.

Amedda joined him under the shower. The water was lukewarm. Mas put his head right under the shower and closed his eyes relaxed. Water is his nature, it's in his DNA.

Palpatine hugged him from behind and startled him a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"No, it's fine... Ahh... It's so relaxing..."

"Yeah..."

"I could stay here for hours..."

"Well, I don't think I could do that, haha..."

"Yeah, I understand..."

They scrubbed themselves with sponges and scrubbed each other's backs too. Mas also washed Sheev's hair.

Then, they dried themselves with towels and went in the bedroom to put on clothes.

Later, they were taking breakfast. Mas was stirring his caf with a sceptical look on his face.

"What is bothering you, Amedda?"

"Eeh.... I... Was thinking about that empire you mentioned last night..."

"And... What are your thoughts?" Palpatine mirrored his movement and asked withoutlooking at him.

"I... Eh... Think it's a great dream..." Mas said shyly.

"... Dream?..."

Mas raised his gaze and with his crystal blue eyes intensely looked at Sheev's face.

"I never dream. I only do. I'm going to build this Empire and make it so great, that everyone will fall on their knees before you and me!"

Amedda was shocked to talk. But... He loved the idea. And he loved how he'd be a great part of it. His Lord clearly cares for him. And it's a very difficult thing to earn Sheev Palpatine's favor.

"I- I'm flattered, My Lord!" He eventually said respectfully and bowed his head a little.

"Please, don't be so formal. There's no need, really." Sheev grabbed his chin and raised his head. He made him look in his eyes. Sea blue meets sky blue and hearts sync up.


	5. Chapter 5

Some days later, they had to unfortunately return to Coruscant and prepare themselves for the upcoming Senate Committee.

"Did you have a good time here, Amedda?" Palpatine said while getting into his ship.

"It was great, My Lord. The greatest holidays I had. Really..." Mas said shyly.

"I'm truly glad to hear that..." Sheev smiled and helped his partner get in the ship by giving him his hand.  
\---------------  
They sat in silence for a while.

"... Let's do it again some time..." Amedda suddenly said. He didn't turn to face his Lord.

Sheev glanced at him with a small smile on his face, careful not to show much emotion.

"... Why not?..." He tried to hide his excitement as much as he could.

"But next time, let's go to Champala..." Mas suggested.

Sheev now smiled more spontaneously.

"I'd love to, Amedda. I'd love to..."


End file.
